


Under the Bright Moonlight

by emilyinhalf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has PTSD, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, glimmer has anxiety, this is set sometime during season 2 i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: Neither Adora or Glimmer can sleep. They find each other in the gardens of Bright Moon, and form a new connection.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Under the Bright Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of my fics are in a canon divergent glitradora-centric au. This fic in particular is to establish Adora and Glimmer's romantic relationship

Adora shot up in her bed, almost out of breath. It was that dream again. The same dream that she's had a hundred times since finding the sword. The Horde. Shadow Weaver. Catra.

Adora sat in her bed, catching her breath. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she slowly dragged herself out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. Peering into the mirror, she inspected the bags under her eyes. Adora couldn't remember the last time she got a full night's sleep.

“I just need to get some fresh air.” She told herself. She grabbed her jacket, put on a pair of slippers, and made her way to the garden.

\---

Glimmer had been laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts could not stop racing. How many more times would they lose ground to the Horde? How long could the Rebellion keep this up?

Glimmer sighed. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight. She teleported out of her bed. She just needs to get out of her room. She needed to clear her head. The princess pulled on a robe over her pajamas and left her room.

“Princess Glimmer!” The guard at her door was surprised to see her. “Is everything alright? Do you need assistance with anything?”

“I'm fine.” Glimmer sighed. “I'm just going for a quick walk.”

The guard opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by the princess. “Please, I don't need you to accompany me. Despite what my mother thinks, I am an adult.”

“Very well.” The guard swallowed her protest. “Just... Please be safe, your highness”

“I will. Now I'll take my leave.” Glimmer rolled her eyes once she was out of view of the guard. What trouble could she get into in Bright Moon? The Horde's siege was almost a year ago, and no one gets into the castle without the guards knowing.

\---

Glimmer pushed open the double doors that led to the garden. Etheria's moons were high in the night sky. A light breeze rustled through the trees. Glimmer listened to the distant calls of the animals in the Whispering Woods as she wandered through the garden. She made her way to her favorite place in all of Bright Moon. A secluded grove with a bench that looked out over the river valley. The vista always helped her clear her head. She swung around, and met Glimmer's gaze. 

Glimmer reached the overlook and stopped in her tracks. She wasn't alone. A shadowed figure sat on the bench. The princess almost made a run for it, until she realized who was sitting at the bench. Adora.

\---

Adora had developed the habit of coming out here whenever she wanted to hide. Growing up in the Fright Zone, she didn't know that anything could be so beautiful. Bright Moon and the Whispering Woods were the polar opposite of her old home. Instead of the dark, cold metal and concrete, there was the warm pastels and shining marble. Instead of a dead, polluted wasteland, there was a living, breathing forest. 

The sight of the seemingly endless woods and the winding river helped Adora find some small comfort. Adora took a deep breath. She never realized how refreshing actual clean air could be. She almost dozed off on the bench when she heard a voice behind her.

“Adora?”

\---

The blonde almost rocketed off her seat. She swung around and met Glimmer's gaze.

“Glimmer!” Adora squeaked. “Uh, hey! What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” The princess's voice was soft. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“I... yeah...” Adora sighed. “I've been having nightmares about...”

Adora's voice trailed off. Adora turned her head away from Glimmer and held herself. A shudder went down her spine when Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder.

“About the Horde?” Glimmer's voice was reassuring. Adora turned her head to meet Glimmer's gaze.

“Everything that happened to me...” Adora was holding back tears. “The things that they're doing to Etheria... I can't get it out of my head.”

Adora couldn't keep herself from crying anymore. Without thinking, she pulled Glimmer into a hug. Glimmer was taken aback at first but returned the gesture. She held Adora as she cried. After what felt like an eternity, Adora pulled away from the embrace. 

They had hugged before, but this time it felt different. Warmer. Closer. Full of an emotion Adora couldn't find. And that feeling gave her a tinge of guilt.

“I'm sorry,” Adora said. “I shouldn't... I'm going back to my room.”

“Adora, wait!” Glimmer grabbed Adora's hand as she tried to move past the princess. “You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm here for you, okay?”

Adora paused for a second. She felt Glimmer squeeze her hand tenderly. She felt something in her stomach. A feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time. Not since she left the Horde.

Adora turned and met Glimmer's eyes again, and noticed tears. She had been so overwhelmed by her own emotions, she hadn't even thought to ask Glimmer how she was feeling.

“Glimmer, are you okay?” Adora asked. Without a word, Glimmer hugged Adora again. The princess started sobbing. The feeling shot through her again. Strange, but familiar. New, but old. 

“Adora...” Glimmer started, pressing herself into Adora. “I'm so scared. I'm scared about what will happen to Etheria. I'm scared about what will happen to our friends. I'm... I'm scared about what will happen to you.”

“I don't know how many nights I've spent laying in bed, not able to sleep.” Glimmer continued. “I can't turn off my thoughts sometimes, no matter how hard I try.”

Adora held Glimmer tight. Thoughts ran through her head, but any words she tried to form got caught in her throat. All of this was so new to her. Adora wasn't good with emotions. She wasn't good at being vulnerable. It's not something they taught in the Horde. All she could do is meet Glimmer's desperate hug.

“I... I don't know if I can find the words you need.” Adora's voice wavered. “But I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me.”

Glimmer didn't say anything. She clung to Adora. Her best friend. Her rock. Her hero. As much as she loved all her friends, something about her feelings for Adora was different. She always felt warm and safe when they were together.

“You don't need to say anything.” Glimmer's sobs had subsided. “But can we just sit down for a bit?”

Adora nodded yes, and they both sat down on the bench. They sat in silence, staring out into the valley below them. Glimmer rested her head on Adora's shoulder. The blonde looked at the princess and saw that she'd finally fallen asleep. Adora didn't dare move, not wanting to wake her friend. It wasn't long before her eyelids were heavy, and she felt herself drifting to sleep.

A seemingly endless wilderness spread out before Adora. All the worries in her head left as she looked out across the valley, Glimmer's soft breathing reverberated through Adora, who felt something she had almost forgotten. She wrapped an arm around the princess and leaned her head on Glimmer's. Adora was calm, comforted by her friend beside her.

There was still a knot in Adora's stomach. A feeling that she had felt before, but she had managed to repress. The feeling had raged inside her ever since she left the Horde. The feeling that she had struggled with for as long as she could remember.

Love.


End file.
